Battleheart
by SakuraYasha
Summary: In a war-torn world, can love bloom and thrive while relentlessly battling deciet and hatred? "Till death do we part, and perhaps a while longer..." violence, language, probably a lemon soon... Good pairings, please read and review!
1. Traitor!

HI! I was watching the movie "Stalingrad," a German movie about the second world war, from a German soldier's point of veiw.  
It has nothing to do with romance, but I thought of a great Inu/Kag fanfic anyway. I'm

really sorry about the crappiness of this doc. but I can't seem to keep it formatted.

Gomen. Disclaimer: I do not the following characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango,

Myoga, Kikyo, Kouga, Keade, and any of the Inuyasha cast. The rest of the characters

belong to ME!

Battle Heart, chapter one, Medicine Girl.

In the years of 7089-7102, three thousand years after the apocolypse and the rebirth of mankind, a massive war went on between the united armies of the Irinasians, Paclians, and Igishtars, and the Meccan Empire. Casualties went uncounted, for they soon mounted to unimaginable numbers. In the year 7095, about halfway through the war, the Meccans found a weapon that had the power to knock out scores of troops, innocents, and whatever else. They were delighted in their "present from the Gods" for their goal was ultimate destruction. The weapon disappeared in 7099, and where it was last seen, a diary had been found. It was the only written record of the war, and it was deadly accurate. In the very end, there was a poem,  
it read:

When you don't care to live,  
They will struggle to save you,  
When you fear death,  
everything possible will be done to kill you.  
When you are drowning in sorrow,  
a title wave will come to steal you sanity,  
and when your heart is broken,  
someone will come and mend it only to break it again.  
In the midst of all this,  
I cannot understand why,  
so many live, with the hope of a better world,  
for when sin is washed a way,  
it is only reborn in the face of mankind.

February 7th, 7093

"Kikyo! Get me the eril!" yelled Maro. The old woman wiped the brow of the dying officer. He was delerious with pain, and was screaming "SHOOT ME! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP! SHOOT!" repeatedly. Bombs shook dirt from the ceiling of the bunker as Kikyo ran to Maro' side.  
"Here!" The fourteen year old girl gave theeril to Maro and looked at the dying soldier. His lower right leg had been shredded, and the tendons had to be cut off. "Kikyo, give him the eril while I get the knife." ordered Maro.  
"Yes ma'am." Kikyou answered. "Please. . .please." the soldier suddeny grabbed Kikyo's hand with ebbing strength. "Please. I don't want to live. W-without my leg, I... won't- . P-p-please, I don't. . .no. Kill me. . .please." He rambled on and clutched Kikyo's hand harder. In shock, Kikyo nodded slowly. Her trembling hand reached to the pack of his neck, and pinched the exact spot she wanted to.  
"It. . .it doesn't hurt." The soldier smiled his last smiled, whispered, "thankyou," and went limp.  
Just then, Maro returned with the knife. "Kikyo, I saw that, you traitor! Why did you? I could have-  
"Look at his face Maro, look." Maro looked, and saw the smile on the man's face.  
"Well, smiling or not, Medicine girls that kill their patients are of no use to THIS army!" She grabbed Kikyo's arm and led her swiftly to the captian, who was overlooking the makeshift hospital and smoking a cigar.  
"Captain. This girl here-" Maro jerked on Kikyo's arm roughly, "deliberatley killed a soldier, one that could have been saved"  
"He didn't want to be saved!" cried Kikyo. "He asked me, begged me to kill him! I had to! You can't just let a person live on like that, wishing they were dead"  
"Hold your tongue!" barked the captain. "I WILL NOT be spoken to in such a way! MARO?  
"Sir"  
"Take this girl to the pits. Have her stand in line with the rest of the traitors and prisoners."

"Sir!" Maro led Kikyo outside the bunker and, dodging shrapnel, ran to the running kam parked outside.

"WHERE YA GOING?" the driver called over the din.

"The prison pits!" Maro yelled back.

"Alright! Get on!" Maro pulled Kikyo into the kam and they sped away, trying no to get hit with bombshells.

MEANWHILE, TWO AND A HALF MILES AWAY

"UNSPEAKABLE!" The Lueteniant Major spat at the young lueteniant standing at attention before him. "It is TREASON!"

"He was going to kill that woman!" the lueteniant protested.

"SHE WAS A GOD DAMNED PRISONER!" The general roared. "YOU DON'T DEFEND PRISONERS! YOU DO NOT ATTACK YOUR OFFICER BECAUSE OF A PRISONER!"

"Wait," said one of the captains. He slyly sized up the young lueteniant. "I think that

this is curable. This man has only a soft spot for the helpless. I know how this weakness can be fixed."

"Hmmmm..." the major rubbed his chin. "I think I know what you are talking about." He

turned and ripped the gold band from the lueteniants arm. "You are hereby stripped of

your rank! Captain!"

"Yes?" the captain came to attention.

"Take this man and put him on execution duty."

"Yessir!"

"What?" the former lueteniant's eyes grew wide. He was escorted away by the captain, on

his way to the prison pits.

THE PRISON PITS

Kikyo, after being dropped off by Maro, was sent into a crowded tent. She was shoved

aside by others until she felt one of the tent poles dig into her back. She looked around

the tent. It was full of "prisoners," mostly unruly soldiers who didn't toe the line, and

Meccans who were captured. But that wasn't all. There were women, and children who

had been caught after invading a town or city. In a corner, Kikyo saw a family, a reunited f

amily. A sobbing woman hugged her two children and her husband. Kikyo felt her throat

constrict at the fate that loomed before these people, and herself.

She didn't have long to wait. By the end of the hour, her and nineteen other prisoners

were being led outside to the execution pits. Kikyo and the others were lined up in the

bitter cold and stood waiting for their death. She cast a glance to her executioner, and

gasped. There, in front of her, stood Inuyasha. His ears (with were like a dog's and

constantly made fun of) drooped and his shoulders sagged as two officers verbally

stripped him down from either side. Kikyo caught the words "cure" and "soft spot" and

realized that Inuyasha had defended another prisoner. One of the officers shoved a GC (a

type of gun) into Inuyasha's hands, and called everyone to attention. Inuyasha looked up

and dropped his gun.

"K-kikyo? KIKYO?" He tried to run to her, but two officers grabbed his shoulders and

held him back, he fought for a while, but eventualy the officers shoved him back in place

and put the GC back in his trembling hands. Calling attention again, the officers stepped

back behind the line of executioners.

"READY!" they called. "AIM!" ALL the soldiers, even Inuyasha, raised their guns and r

eadied the triggers. Kikyo could see Inuyasha pale, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." she whispered.

"FIRE!" The gunshots sounded, and the prisoners fell to the ground.

First chapter is out! Hurray! I hope you like this story line. I guess we now know what happens when you watch too many World War one, World war two, and Civil War movies. (From almost every perspective!)

HERE ARE SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:

Kam: a type of army jeep.

GC: A gun resembaling a rifle.

Eril: This age's equivelant of morphine.

I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Sakura san


	2. Executioner

Me: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha tachi.  
  
Battleheart: Chapter two, Executioner  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sank to the ground as another line of prisoners trudged to the pits. He just shot Kikyo! His lover! They were engaged! He just had to serve two more years in this God-damned war, and he would be able to retire, and settle down. No more though, the love of his life was dead. He felt a boot connect with his spine, sending him sprawling into the icy mud of February.  
  
"Get yourself together!" the officer ordered. Inuyasha stood and took his gun. What did it matter now anyway?  
  
"READY!" Inuyasha raised the GC again.  
  
"AIM!!" A small child, just a babe, started to cry in his mother's arms. Inuyasha readied the trigger.  
  
"FIRE!" Multiple shots resounded around them as the prisoners fell backward into their shallow grave. Blood spattered the ground, seeping into the snow. A man beside him offered Inuyasha the rest of his surpy. Inuyasha refused, having never smoked before.  
  
"You'll need it before the end." The man finished off the rest and loaded his gun. Inuyasha and the others followed suit. The line of prisoners came forward.  
  
"It's screamingly ironic," said Inuyasha told the man who offered him the ciggarette. "that the very woman I saved and was put here because of it, is standing in front of me."  
  
"Hm."   
  
"READY!" Again, Inuyasha raised his gun.  
  
"AIM!" Inuyasha aimed at the woman's eye, wondering if it would bleed a lot.  
  
"FIRE!!" The shots were fired. The prisoners fell backward, a fountain of dark blood streaming from the woman's eye.   
  
"Yup." said the man beside Inuyasha. "The eye usually bleeds a lot. Try the neck, it will spray all over the place." they both laughed humorlessly.  
  
Line after line after line. The executions went on into the night until Inuyasha's vision started to cloud from lack of sleep.  
  
"PARADE REST!" The executioners came to rest, and then, the best word Inuyasha had ever heard in his life. "Dismissed!"  
  
That night in the barracks, even though his body screamed for sleep, Inuyasha wrote in his journal. Kikyo gave him the journal on the night of his proposal. He wrote in it every night ever since. Finishing, Inuyasha rolled over and fell into a troubled sleep.   
  
The man who offered Inuyasha the surpy. ("Call me Garrett.") woke Inuyasha before the sun.  
  
"Damn it's cold!" Inuyasha shivered as he got dressed.  
  
"This will warm you up." Garrett gave Inuyasha a Surpy and a match. Lighting up, Inuyasha took a couple of puffs, coughed, and puffed some more.  
  
"Wow. It does warm you up doesn't it!" Inuyasha took out the little white tabbaco roll and stared at it. Garrett lit up his own and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are ya knew at this?" asked the old man.  
  
"Um, I came into the service three months ago. I used to be a lueteniant. My first time on the front."  
  
"Well, bein' a green lueteniant on the front o' this war ain't the easiest thing in the world to come out of in one peice. You sure are lucky."  
  
"Am I?" Inuyasha asked as the two went to a tentlike shelter that was the cafeteria. Inuyasha sniffed the food he was given. "What is this?"  
  
Another man, passing by, winked and said, "you don't want to know."  
  
Grumbling something about poison and bad luck, Inuyasha grudgingly ate the steaming white mush in a brown bowl in front of him.  
  
"So you're the former lueteniant?" asked a young man with messy copper colored hair.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha, shaking his hand. "Inuyasha's my name."  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kurt, and this is my brother Ryan."  
  
"Hello," said Ryan. He looked almost exactly like his brother.   
  
"Hey, Yash!" said Kurt. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead." said Inuyasha reluctantly.  
  
"What's with your ears?"  
  
"I've been wondering that meself." added Garrett hopefully.  
  
"Well, I've never told anyone this before," said Inuyasha. It was a lie, he told Kikyo. "but I'm not exactly human." The other men were speechless. They stared at Inuyasha wide eyed, until Ryan burst out laughing.  
  
"HAhHAHAaAHA! Oh man! That is rich!! HAHAHAHAAA!!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "So, really, what's the scoop? Freak accident? Or is it a headband?"  
  
"Are you saying my ears are fake??" Inuyasha growled, and the objects of question flattened against his head. When he did, his fangs showed clearly.   
  
"Okay! We get your point! The ears are real!" said Garrett pacifyingly. "So, if your not human, what are you?"  
  
"I'm an old-world demon." Inuyasha gave them an evil smirk. "My great grandfather himself was the King Echanah, the one who brought about the destruction of mankind.  
  
"The triggerer of the apocalypse?" Kurt, Ryan and Garrett looked at him in awe. By now, their conversation was being eagerly monitered by many curious ears. Soon, a torrent of people came forward, bombarding Inuyasha with questions.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I would make it longer, but I can't think of what to write. Gomen!  
  
Here are some things you should know (Battleheart dictionary)  
  
surpy: a small, green, three-leafed plant, surpy is most commonly used to smoke with. It boasts a rather bitter flaver, with a mildly sweet after taste. It has either a slightly sedative, or a slighly narcotive affect, depending on when it is harvested.  
  
King Echanah: A demon lord, King Echanah wanted to abolish all evil from the face of the earth. In the year 4089, the King had completed the project of building the means to achieve this. In he very same year, he unleashed it apon the whole world. All of evil was wiped out, as was every human and many demons. No fauna or flora were harmed, for these pure things could not even grasp the meaning of evil. 500 years later, a section of the ape-tribe ran away from the mainland. They evolved, over a thousand years, into very modern looking humans. Slowly, the race of mankind repopulated the world, and evil came again.  
  
Reveiw Responses:  
  
Arika_of_light_and_Dark: Domo arigato gosaimasu! I will keep you posted. 


	3. Journal entry 001, Feb 7th

Ooooh! Chapter three of Battleheart!!! (^o^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & all the characters related, however, Garrett, Maro, Ryan, Kurt, Gus, Kit, all the commanding officers and the surpy plantations are MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE!!  
  
Battleheart, Chapter three: Journal entry for the night of February 7th.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
February 7th.  
  
What a nightmare! No matter how hard I try, I cannot write down the sorrow I   
  
feel for Kikyo. So I will give up trying.   
  
I am on execution duty now. It's supposed to be a "cure" for my soft spot (as they   
  
call it.) I think it's working. It will probably help me in the long run, but I still don't think   
  
it's right to kill innocent people in the name of the United Armies. That sounds like   
  
something those maniacal Meccans would do.  
  
It is early February, the front has reached Kalter's Peak. There are pockets of   
  
resistance all throughout the pass. 12th Battalion is taking care of the North Side, the   
  
Storm Troopers have our tail, South and east, covered. My regiment, they are breaking   
  
through defenses miles from here, on the front, in the mountain passes. I hope they are   
  
alright. Their new lueteniant, Gus, is supposed to be a very apt fighter and strategist. I   
  
beleive my men are in good hands.  
  
  
  
It's cold, even down here in base camp. The Bar Plains are vicious, and I'm hoping   
  
for a white out tommorow. Maybe I won't have to kill anyone.  
  
  
  
I'm getting too tired to write anymore. It's so cold, I think I may start smoking!  
  
  
  
INUYASHA  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's short, but, now, in between regular chapters, I'm going to have journal entries! Please feel free to reveiw and tell me what you think of this new idea or email me at:  
  
Sakura_the_InuYoukai@hotmail.com  
  
Mata nee tanay!  
  
~Sakura~ (^_^) 


	4. Just Another day

Chapter 4!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang, on with the story!(^o^)  
  
Battleheart Chapter Four: Just Another Day.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Inuyasha was informed that his E-line was on another afternoon shift.   
  
That meant they had the whole morning off until noon. Dawn had just shown her pretty   
  
face, so they had plenty of time to wander around or do whatever.  
  
"Ah! Ryan stretched his arms above his head. "Good morning sunshine!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around confused. "Huh, who's he-  
  
"The sunshine of course!" answered Ryan with a big grin. Garrett laughed.  
  
"This is so much different from the front," said Inuyasha. The four friends had   
  
been walking around for about an hour and, at first, Inuyasha crouched with fear at the   
  
slightest noise. He soon got accustomed to the fact that is was not raining bombshells,   
  
however, and followed Ryan, Kurt, and Garrett.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We're going to the Conset."  
  
"Conset?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The Conset, Inuyasha found out, was a bar, about a quarter mile away from the   
  
barracks. The four walked inside, and Inuyasha's sensitive nose and ears were battered   
  
with the smells of surpy, alcohol, and mak, and the sounds of laughter, yelling, hooting,   
  
talking, and whatever else there was. A woman in a skimpy outfit came up to the four and   
  
said,   
  
"Hey there boys. Is there anything I can do for ya?"  
  
"Three of the regular!" ordered Garrett "What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I've never drank before." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Start him out on the old easy," said Kurt. The waitress went to the counter while   
  
the small group sat down at a table. A few minutes later she bought them drinks and left.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed his, wrinkled his nose, and pushed it aside.  
  
Another woman, in a small shirt (if you could call it that) and a long skirt that had   
  
slits all the way to the top of her thighs found their table.  
  
"Well, hello Kit!" said Kurt.  
  
"Hi." said Kit. "Who's the cutie?"  
  
Inuyasha, blushing lightly, said, "I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Looks like you need a little relaxation." Kit whispered in his ear flirtatiously.   
  
Inuyasha's ear trembled a bit, and Kit saw it.  
  
"C'mon to the back with me." she coaxed and rubbed his ear. Inuyasha gulped, but   
  
still looked straight ahead.  
  
"Ah, Kit, leave him be." Ryan chuckled.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Kit answered with a wink. Garrett just rolled his eyes and   
  
turned his attention to a game of stickleball. Kurt and Ryan abandoned Inuyasha and went   
  
to watch the game as well.  
  
Inuyasha felt her breath tickle his cheek, and stood to go too. Kit gave him a   
  
puppy dog face. Inuyasha fled to the balltable.  
  
"Hee hee. Hi Inuyasha. Nice to see you stop by!" Ryan chuckled and slapped the   
  
shaking, blushing Inuyasha on his back.  
  
Kurt said, "That's Kit. She does that to all the newcomers. It's her job you   
  
know."  
  
Inuyasha let out a breath and watched the stickleball game. It seemed to be an   
  
important match between a dark skinned young man with black hair in a ponytail, and his   
  
grinning opposition, a lighter skinned fellow with black hair, tied in a smaller pony tail.  
  
"What's the matter Koga? My strategy a little tough for you?"  
  
"Shut it Miroku!" Koga, the darker skinned one snapped.  
  
"Getting on your nerves am I?" Miroku cocked an eyebrow at him. Koga's tail   
  
swished. Inuyasha saw and his ears pricked.   
  
"Look, Koga has a tail!" Inuyasha said to Garrett.  
  
"Shhh!" Ryan shook his head. "Don't be going on abou his-" Ryan was cut off   
  
when Koga jumped over the heads of the crowd and landed right in front of Inuyasha.   
  
Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You got a problem with my tail," he sniffed, "half breed?"  
  
"Grrrrooowwwrrr. . ." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "No. I have no problem with it   
  
whatsoever. Acctualy, I was glad that my line wasn't the last of the Inu youkai."  
  
Koga's face broke into a smirk. "Well dog turd, think again, I'm a lupin youkai." He sniffed and stuck out his tongue. "Peh! I hate the smell of dog, it gives me heartburn!"  
  
"Say that again and I'll pound you, runt!" Inuyasha coiled, ready to strike.  
  
"Dog shit, that's all you are, all you ever will be!"  
  
"RAAAAAA!" Inuyasha's claws sang as they sped toward the wolf-youkai's face,   
  
Koga jumped back, but his nose had three delicate cuts, bleeding into eachother and   
  
trailing to his cheek, where the blood dripped once, twice, and three times.  
  
"Oh ho, you shouldn't have done that dog shit." Koga whispered dangerously.   
  
A full scale fight broke out. Inuyasha and Koga used their claws, teeth, fists, and   
  
whatever they could get their hands on. The poeple inside the Conset backed against the   
  
walls, a few ran out to get help.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened again and a deep voice barked, "What's   
  
going on here?" Koga and Inuyasha stopped and looked to the doorway. There stood a   
  
tall and commanding figure, his mere presence intimidating and commanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(oSo)!!! I wonder who this is going to be. . .CLIFFHANGER! YAY!!! (~.o) I wonder who it could be. . . .¿¿¿j¿òù•æüº-"öü (sorry, those are all my special symbols, you like? lol)  
  
Battle heart dictionary:  
  
Stickleball: pool.  
  
mak: a type of hemp, mak is rumored to be called maruwana thousands of years ago, before the apocalypse. (lol)  
  
E-line: E-line, or E-shift, is a slang term for a group of 20 people who have the same execution shift. 


	5. Sesshy's daydream and a 100lb disaster

Gomen! My chapters are short, but I will make it up to you by making the next few chapters longer.  
  
Battleheart, chapter 5: enter, FLUFFY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha gasped at who stood in the doorway, while Koga just glared and stood at   
  
attention, along with everyone else. Inuyasha came to attention, saluted, and said, "Please   
  
sir, may I ask a question?"  
  
  
  
The man in the doorway stepped into the Conset, adjusted his tail, saluted as well,   
  
and smiled at Inuyasha. "I suppose so."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked up to his brother and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU   
  
DOING HERE??"   
  
Sesshomaru sighed, looked around at the crowd, and said, "I got drafted, oh over-reactant one. Don't worry, Mikai and Rin are taking care of everything back home. Since I'm here, you will have to behave."  
  
"Not a chance in hell."  
  
"Quite vulgar, how very much like you. Please tell me, why are you and this wolf youkai fighting?"  
  
"He offended my nose and gave me heartburn." said Koga.  
  
"He called me dog shit." growled Inuyasha, his fists clenched.  
  
"HE made the first strike."  
  
"Enough!" Sesshomaru interjected. "Now, I want you two to clean up this place, and money will be reduced from your payment to replace furniture, dishes, and whatever else you broke."  
  
The culprits looked guiltily to the balltable, smashed to bits. "Yes Mom." Inuyasha sighed as he started to work. Koga growled then followed suit. He dared not treat Sessomaru with such direspect, for the calm general wouldn't tolerate THAT from anyone but his brother.  
  
  
  
When the morning shift came into the Conset to find it in disrepair, Inuyasha and Koga became extremely unpopular. They practically fled when they had to get ready for their E-shift.  
  
Mid evening came. Inuyasha and his E-line were re-loading their GCs, when the drum of wingers could be heard. They came into sight. There were five, each bearing the Meccan crest.  
  
"TAKE COVER!" A commanding officer roared. Everyone ducked behind or beneath something. The ground shook as the bombshells hit, and several screams peirced the cold air. Everything was over in a few seconds. The drone of the wingers faded, and the uninjured got up to look at the casualties. Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears searched for sounds of those he knew. He heard shallow breathing that sounded familiar over by a kamo. He ran to the kamo and gasped.   
  
Sesshomaru looked like he had gotten the worst of the attack. His right arm was gone (unless being shredded and scattered over a 30ft radius counts as still being presesnt.) His face was burnt and bloodied, and his tail was missing some fur.  
  
"Uh, Major, may I ask a question sir?" said Inuyasha as he sat down beside his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned weakly and said "ask away."  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"  
  
"Um, about stuff back home." Sesshomaru coughed.  
  
"Arrgh! And YOU worry about ME? I'm gonna have to babysit you wherever you go!"  
  
"I didn't feel the situation was life threatening. They were only 100 lb bombs anyway. And as you can see, I'm just fine."  
  
Inuyasha sighed turned away from his brother, growled, then in a flash he was shaking a very angry finger at him, screaming at the top of his lungs "BAKA!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!" Finally, out of breath, Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru up by his hair and marched him to the medical tent, which was still intact. (thank God!) As they left, a group of men quietly dicussed the thought of a young ex-lueteniant bad mouthing a major.   
  
Inside the medical tent, Inuyasha cursed and muttered under his breath as Maro, with a new medicine girl, tended to the remnants of Sessomaru's arm. Then, the medicine girl caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat as he saw an exact replica of Kikyo standing in front of him. Then the girl hurried out of view, and Inuyasha let out the breath he'd been holding. Who was that girl? 


End file.
